dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Putting out the posters/Waiting
This where the team put out their posters and wait in The Sunlight Movie. train drives along the canyon line as Stacy and Sunlight ride on the front of the engine's bufferbeam Stacy: the line as they go and then she sees something. There! ahead That's where I flew off the train me and my family were on. Sunlight: Apple Bloom, Ralphie, stop here. Ralphie: Sure thing! and Apple Bloom bring the train to a gentle stop as everyone hops off Nyx: This is where Stacy got seperated from her family? Connie: It looks kinda scary. Snoutlout: Yeah, but Vikings are never afraid of going into something like that! Stacy: You're lucky you have dragons on your side. This part of the forest has many predators. And I don't mean the alien ones. Sunil Nevla: You mean that they could be lions in there? Vinnie Terrio: Or Tigers and Bears? Penny Ling: Oh my! Stacy: No tigers and lion here, but there were a few bears, and wolves, too. Bomberd: Ach, so what? No preadtor would be fool enough to try and git us with dragons present. Ricochet: Espeically with a Typhoomerang near by. then places a wing around Connie and nods in agrement Wanda: Well, let's just start before we run like weasley wimps! Sunlight: Yes, what Wanda said! But stay close. Arnold: I knew I should've stayed home today. Connie: Calm yourself, Arnold. Just stay calm and keep your mind at ease, my young apprentice. then goes into the forest and starts putting up their posters on trees and rocks, as some of the team help Elsa put her ice sulpture near the bend where the train left Eugene: Looks good here. Elsa: Yes, just needs something else. then makes an ice sign next to the sculpture saying: "Stacy, this way" Jasmine: Perfect! after they finish hanging the posters and other things they come by the riverbank Narrator: 40 minutes later. of the team have fallen alseep, as Bomberd is wittling a chunk of wood Hair Trigger: If I must say, I'm not so sure that Stacy's family are gonna find those signs in record time. Ivan "IQ": I have to agree. Since they were heading for Manehatten, and it's been 3 days since she get seperated from them, it would take a proximatly a few days before they come looking here. Bomberd: Ach. That's understandable. down the river But I hope that that energetic duckling wakes up soon, she floatin' towards a small dip in the river. then view Ming-Ming asleep and floating down the river and then she falls over the small waterfall and awakens Ming-Ming: AAH!! as she shakes herself her splutter wakes everyone else up Darwin: What was that? Ming-Ming: What? over and climbs out Darwin: I heard something! listens Zoe Trent: I don't hear anything. Stacy: her echolocation Neither do I. How long have we've been waiting? Wanda: her watch 40 minutes. Pheobe: Let's check our signs, maybe Stacy's parents have found them. Kristoof: I guess it wouldn't hurt. when they return the places where they put up the signs, they're no where to be seen! Tuck: Hey! Gumdrop: Our signs! Sugardrop: They're gone! Ropin' Rider: Some Dagum stinker took em! Kheesha: Oh bad! Oh Bad! Oh bad, bad, bad! Buttercream Sunday: Oh great! First, Stacy gets lost, and now our signs are lost! Ming-Ming: This is sewious! Gumdrop: gasps What if we're lost?! Trench Sweeper: Nah, we aren't lost. We're right here. Scootaloo: Besides, our train's at the top of the hill, so we're still where were in the start. Russell Ferguson: Well, I find it strange that our signs would be taken. I mean, who in the right mind would steal pictures like ours? there's a rustling Mitzi: What's that?! Eliza: It might be Stacy's parents. Stacy: all around No, it's not them. then walks forward until she comes up to blue horse legs Hmm, that's funny, it's looks like there's a blue horse here. Cerainel Rangereen: Actually, I'm a centaurette. Sunlight: It's Cera! Moon Starlight: hey Cera, did you see what happened to our signs? Cerainel Rangereen: I did. It seems that the woodland creatures have taken a looking to them. However, I did manage to snatch one of them back. one of the posters out of her fannypack and hands it to Buttercream Linny: Well, what happened to the other signs? Cerainel Rangereen: Well, the birds, squirrels, chipmunks, and even a few Terrible Terrors have taken the smaller posters and are using them for their nests. then see a chipmunk carrying one of the posters into it's hole in the tree, as a blue jay flies into the treetop with a poster in its mouth, and on the ground several Terrible Terrors run off, carrying posters of their own in their mouths Cerainel Rangereen: And a group of beavers took one of your flags and that big banner to build a dam. Mushu: The beavers are using our posters for a dam? Cerainel Rangereen: Yeah, from the looks of it, they're using the banner and flag as a temperal dam to hold back the water while they build a perminant one behind it. Anna: Cera, did you see an ice sculpture near the railway line? Cerainel Rangereen: Yes, altough it kinda started to melt. Elsa: Oh dear, I better go and fix that. and Groncicle leave to go fix it Sunlight: Alright, while she does that, maybe we talk to those beavers. go for the dam, but Buttercream goes another way Buttercream Sunday: Hmm, now where can I put this, so no one tries to take it? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts